The Secret Past
by Darkangel721
Summary: A Kain/Magnus slash fic. Maybe the first ever. Takes place during the war between Kain's army and the Sarafan in which Kain was defeated.


**DISCLAIMER: **No suing. I own nothing but this, which I'm sure you don't want.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **My first Legacy Of Kain fic. I was displeased to see that I could find no Kain/Magnus stories so I decided to write my own. If I can bring enjoyment to one other person I will be happy, so please leave me a review! This is pretty much based entirely on the back-story described in Blood Omen 2, as that is the only one I have played, so please don't hate me if something is really wrong. Re-uploaded with new rating. It will be continued eventually, if anyone cares.

"You sent for me, General?" Magnus approached his leader, who was conversing with Lieutenant Sebastian.

            Kain turned to him and gestured Sebastian away. "Yes, I want you to take your scouts and reconnoiter ahead. I do not wish to be surprised by the enemy."

            "Shall I go alone, Sire? It would be less of a risk."

            Kain chuckled. "Are you so brave, or merely foolish?"

            "Loyal, Sire. I do not wish to jeopardize our campaign by being rash."

            "Very well, then only take two of your best, and report back to me before dawn."

            Magnus bowed slightly. "As you command." He turned on his heel, striding away and ordering a low-rank soldier to send for his men.

--------------------------

            A guard called into Kain from outside his tent. "Magnus here at your command, General."

            "Send him in," he replied absently, intently surveying the map lying in front of him on a table.

            Magnus stepped into the tent. "Magnus reporting."

            Kain continued looking at the map, plotting the fastest course to Meridian. "Yes, tell me what you have found."

            "The pass through the mountains is blocked. I believe it was deliberate, meant to slow us down. There are no other openings to be found at least ten miles in either direction. It will have to be cleared." He stood next to Kain and tapped a clawed finger on the map. "It's around here."

             "Cowards," he growled softly. Then his mood brightened a bit. "If they are resorting to simple blockades, perhaps they are not as strong as we have anticipated."

            "I have taken the liberty of sending some troops to begin clearing the obstruction." 

            Kain barked a short laugh and clapped Magnus on the back. "Careful, Magnus, or there will be no more use for me." He was about to remove his hand from Magnus's shoulder when he noticed him trembling slightly. He frowned: he was not used to seeing any sort of weakness from Magnus. Perhaps it was merely a simple one. "Do you fear me, Magnus?" he asked.

            Magnus slid out from under the arm and stepped back slightly. "Do you wish me to fear you, Sire?"

            "Do not avoid my question. Why do you quiver so?"

            "I am merely awed by your magnificence." His dark eyes looked everywhere but at his face, and Kain knew he was using flattery to evade answering honestly.

            "Magnus," he commanded, folding his arms across his chest purposefully. Magnus met his gaze with hesitation.

            "I am sorry, Sire. May I take my leave?" He was already inching sideways to the tent flap.

            Kain grabbed his wrist in a viselike grip. "I have not excused you," he snapped. To his surprise, Magnus panicked and clawed at his arm, drawing blood. In his shock, Kain released him and Magnus fell to the ground on his back, scrambling backwards away from the expected blow. 

            "What has come over you," Kain demanded, irritated. When he was not answered, Kain stepped closer and was amused to see Magnus staring hungrily at his bloodied arm. He chuckled darkly. "So that is what this is about? Why did you not answer me truthfully?" He extended his hand, the arm to which it was attached already beginning to heal. Magnus regarded it warily. "I am not going to kill you over a scratch, Magnus."

            Magnus took the proffered hand after a pause. He adjusted his cloak nervously before answering. "I did not believe it was my place to speak of such a thing." He hesitated before continuing. "Besides, it is not merely for your blood that I hunger."

            Bemused, Kain's brow furrowed. "I do not understand you, Magnus. Do not speak in riddles." He noted that Magnus looked extremely ill at ease, though he had not dropped his gaze.

            "You…" he began. He swallowed reflexively. "You are a very beautiful creature, General Kain."

            Kain laughed openly, and Magnus narrowed his eyes in anger. "Do not mock me, Sire. You asked for the truth and I gave it."

            "I do not seek to mock you, Magnus. I am simply unused to being labeled with such affectionate terms. 'Kain the Beautiful'. I do not think it gives the same impression as 'Kain the Terrible', or 'Kain the Merciless'."

            "If your amusement at my expense is quite finished, then I shall leave you," he growled. "It is nearly dawn." He turned to go, but tensed when he felt Kain shift to stand behind him.

            "Leaving?" Kain growled into his ear, "Without your desire sated?"  

            Magnus spun around to find Kain barely centimeters away. "Do not taunt me, Sire," he whispered softly.

            Kain's eyes roved over the handsome face. "And why would I taunt my favorite?" 

            Practically glowing with the compliment, Magnus was caught off guard by the ferocious kiss, Kain's tongue forcing entry into his mouth while his fangs nipped his lips none too gently. Magnus pulled away, panting. Smirking at the human action, Kain chided him gently, "Am I so skilled as to cause a vampire to breathe?"

            Magnus grinned and dropped to his knees in front of him before looking up questioningly, his eyebrows raised. Kain chuckled. "So my bold champion has returned. I give you leave, Magnus. Carry on."

            "As you wish, Sire," he answered with mock formality. He reached up to undo the clasp of Kain's breeches and tugged them down to the tops of his boots, marveling at the marble whiteness of his lord's flesh, wondering if his skin would too eventually take on this smooth perfection. Almost reverently he took Kain's length in his mouth and began to suck slowly, reveling in the feral growls he heard above him.

            After a few minutes Kain interrupted his concentration impatiently. "I may be immortal, Magnus, but I do not intend on spending all of eternity doing this. I have a war to wage, in case you have forgotten." 

            Magnus released him and licked his lips. "I am yours to command," he said, tugging slightly on Kain's boot. He lifted his foot to allow Magnus to remove first it and then the other. He stepped out of his breeches and gestured for Magnus to rise. He stood proudly, completely unashamed off being naked in front of his officer.

            Moments passed. Kain raised his eyebrows. "I am waiting, Magnus. Has your bravado worn off so soon?"

            Magnus looked discomfited. "I can not compare, Si-"

            Kain cut him short him with a roll of his eyes. "I did not ask you to compare, merely to continue what you have begun." He took the liberty of unclasping Magnus's cloak himself and tossed it unceremoniously over his shoulder. 

            Magnus almost protested that he had indeed NOT begun this, but the thought left him when Kain pushed him roughly backwards. He braced himself for the ground and was surprised when he landed on something soft. Looking around him, he noticed this side of the tent was littered with pillows. "Such comforts Our General has," he said with a smile.

            Kain folded his arms. "Someone of your coarse breeding would not understand the need for 'such comforts'."

            Magnus pouted exaggeratedly. "I am most certainly not coarse." He ran a clawed hand seductively down his chest to emphasize the point and offer an invitation, a little surprised at his own brazenness. When Kain did not respond, he began to remove the rest of his clothing unhurriedly, humming absently. 

            Dropping in front of him, Kain hooked a claw under his chin. "I'd rather hear that pretty voice make less intelligible sounds," he rumbled huskily.

            Not being able to quell the shiver that the voice caused, Magnus's humming faltered and then stopped altogether. His tongue flicked out to moisten his lips and he was pleased to see Kain's eyes follow the action. At least his leader wasn't completely immune to him. 

            His boots and sword already discarded, Kain pulled off Magnus's breeches slowly, keeping his gaze locked on his face. Magnus shifted impatiently and kicked them off, careful to avoid clawing the other vampire. He made to turn over on his stomach.

            "No," came the command, "I want to take you like this."

            Magnus's brow furrowed in confusion. He was not aware that it could be done this way.

            Kain's face took on an amused expression. "My young champion, so unwise in the ways of the world."

            Magnus frowned at the slight barb but allowed him to position his legs over his shoulders. Without warning Kain drove into him and Magnus hissed around his clenched teeth, the pain shooting up through his body deliciously. Viciously Kain thrusted in and out, the friction caused by their two bodies rubbing together maddening. "Please, Sire," Magnus gasped. "Drink." He turned his head so his pale neck was bared. Kain lowered his lips to the fair skin and sliced through the tender flesh, the blood spilling over his tongue and down his throat. 

            Magnus basked in the euphoria of the sensations his body was feeling. Through the haze he felt Kain's hand press the back of his head, directing him to his own neck. He wanted to protest that he should not be allowed this, but the temptation was too great. He bit down, and the shock of the first mouthful was electric. He latched on as he released his seed, his back arching inches off the ground. Greedily he suckled as he felt Kain's own release, the powerful blood coursing through his veins like a living flame. When he felt Kain end his own drinking and uncouple their bodies he grasped Kain's shoulder tightly, digging in his claws with the passion of his feeding. 

            Suddenly his mouth was wrenched away and he blinked away the mist of his bloodlust to find Kain still above him. "Thank…you…Sire," he panted, his chest heaving.

            Kain glared at him. "I did not intend for you to suck me dry." He gingerly rubbed his neck, feeling the wound close.

            Magnus looked up at him sheepishly, grinning slightly. He thoroughly licked his lips, savoring the lingering taste. Kain's hand brushed his chin, wiping away a droplet. He clucked his disapproval. "Messy eater." He looked at him for a moment longer, then flopped onto his back, pillowing the back of his head on his hands.

            Rising, Magnus began to collect his clothing. Behind him Kain lifted his chest and supported himself on his arm. "Where are you going?" he asked.

            Magnus turned, holding his breeches in one hand and his boots in the other. "It is close to dawn, Sire," he replied.

            Kain lay back down, sliding a pillow behind his head and closing his eyes. "I would not treat you as a common whore, Magnus. You may stay if you wish." He feigned nonchalance, but one of his lids was lifted slightly to see Magnus's response.

            Magnus paused, and then let the clothing drop back to the ground. A little awkwardly he lay on the pillows, a few inches from Kain's side. Glancing briefly at his face and seeing that his eyes were closed, he edged closer slowly. He winced when their sides touched abruptly, his eyes darting to Kain's to gauge his reaction. Seeing that the eyes were still closed he gained enough nerve to gradually drape his arm across his chest, keeping his eyes locked on Kain's face. He froze when Kain opened his eyes to look at him questioningly. Magnus's body was tense as he waited for the rebuff. Instead, Kain gave an almost imperceptible nod before his eyes closed again. Magnus almost let out a breath of relief before he stopped himself; he intended to learn Kain's level of control. He laid his head upon Kain's chest, shifting a little to get comfortable, and allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the steady beating of Kain's heart. He felt safer than he ever had in his entire life, both vampiric and mortal. 

            When he judged the younger vampire to be asleep, Kain let his eyes open so that he could keep watch; he trusted no one but himself, and made sure to keep his vigilant eyes upon the Soul Reaver, where it lay beside the map of Nosgoth on the table. Briefly he let his gaze fall to Magnus's face, mildly jealous of the serene expression the features displayed. Perhaps there was one other he would let himself trust. 


End file.
